


【GGAD】 【小甜饼】夜型爱人哪家强（一发完，吸血鬼au）

by sweettomato



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-26
Updated: 2019-10-26
Packaged: 2021-01-13 17:14:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,617
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21184625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sweettomato/pseuds/sweettomato
Summary: 食用说明：脖子上的血当然美味，心头血也是醇醪，但真正的琼浆玉液还在更敏感的部位。男性勃起其实是一种充血状态……看名字就知道这是个和吸血鬼有关的故事。夜型爱人哪家强？纽蒙迦德找格皇！少年gg和ad有出场，不过是配角，文里用阿不思和盖勒特称呼。中年教授和怪蜀黍吸血鬼才是主角，文里称为邓布利多和格林德沃。





	【GGAD】 【小甜饼】夜型爱人哪家强（一发完，吸血鬼au）

夜型爱人哪家强  
By糖萌蜜柿  
“阿不思，你好甜。”盖勒特在自己的恋人脖子上咬了一口，吸食着他的血液。  
“嗯……”阿不思的声音听起来已经意乱情迷。  
“我把你也变成吸血鬼，好不好？这样你就能永远陪着我了。”盖特勒赶紧抓住机会，试图第一百零一次说服自己的恋人。  
“不好！”阿不思一听这话顿时清醒过来，一把推开了盖勒特。  
“为什么不好？”盖勒特看起来一脸委屈。  
“变成吸血鬼就不能吃蒜香面包了。那多可惜啊。”阿不思的理由听起来非常合理。  
“在你心里我还比不上蒜香面包吗？你怎么不替我考虑一下？一个人当吸血鬼很无聊的，吸血鬼能活很长时间的。”盖勒特那张英俊的面孔看起来更委屈了。  
“那你怎么不替我考虑一下呢？既然吸血鬼能活很长时间，那就意味着我以后很长时间都只能喝血，吃不到蒜香面包，牛角包和法棍……”阿不思的声音听起来也很委屈。  
“什么？我在你心里连法棍也比不上！”盖勒特震惊了。输给喷喷香的牛角包和蒜香面包也就算了，为什么连味道平平的法棍也比不上？这他绝对不能接受。  
“重点是法棍吗？你这个人怎么那么不可理喻。”阿不思也震惊了，吸血鬼到底有没有长脑子？这是什么个逻辑什么个思路啊？  
“我压根就不是个人，你怎么理喻？你想了解我的思路，只有和我一样变成吸血鬼才行。”盖勒特气呼呼地说。  
“算了，我和一个吸血鬼废话什么呢？我才是没长脑子的那个。我压根不想了解你在想什么，谁他么在乎啊？我也不想变成吸血鬼！”阿不思也生气地摔门而去。当他走下纽蒙迦德古堡那复杂的旋转楼梯时，他整个人还是气鼓鼓的，直到他撞到了一根柱子上。  
好痛！阿不思皱着眉头，摸了摸自己的额头，他好歹在古堡里也呆了一段时间了，他不记得这里有柱子啊。  
“走路分心可不是个好习惯啊！少年人，你在想些什么啊？”柱子开口说话了，声线很华丽。还很暧昧地用手撩起了阿不思的红发。  
因为对方凑得太近了，阿不思猛地被吓了一跳，“啊！”  
“不要惊慌，小美人。我是盖勒特的叔叔格林德沃。他没有向你提过我吗？”对方在说话时又凑了过来。  
他确实提起过你，但是他对你的评价可不怎么高。但阿不思不是那种能在长辈面前大放厥词的无礼少年，即使对方是个吸血鬼也一样。阿不思犹豫着不知道该怎么开口才好，“嗯，他……”阿不思一边斟酌词汇，一边往后退了几步。他可是个英国人，实在不习惯有人和他说话时靠得那么近。平时盖勒特喜欢靠他那么近也就算了，这个怪蜀黍为什么也这样？这一家子都什么毛病，还是吸血鬼都这样？  
“我知道了。那混小子惹你生气了。”格林德沃替为难的美少年省事，用华丽的嗓音发出诱人的邀请，他一边说话，一边继续靠近阿不思，“年轻人总是会让人生气的，要不你还是试试成熟男人的高超技巧，跟着我得了。你想要什么？名利，财富，地位，权柄，永生还是这个世界，我都可以满足你的。”  
“先生，您这样说话真是太奇怪了，跟人交流的时候还是留出点空间比较好。”阿不思听了这话，就很生气把怪蜀黍给推开了，“盖勒特都好几百岁了，也算是年轻人吗？再说您连人都不是，算什么成熟男人？”  
“哈哈，说得好。真不愧是我的阿不思。”盖勒特原本很紧张地追出来，听到自家阿不思妙语连珠，忍不住鼓起掌来。不过他鼓掌完毕就赶紧把小情人护在身后，“阿不思，你不用理他的，他就是个情场失意的死变态。”  
阿不思很震惊：“有多变态？”  
少年盖勒特只得提起家丑：“他有个暗恋的老相好，但是不敢直面人家，每次都下药蜜饯人家。我以前闲着无聊偷偷跟着他……你真该看看他那个神志不清的情人一边挨草一边叫他名字时，他那个表情……”  
好奇的阿不思从盖勒特身后探出脑袋，偷偷看了看格林德沃。那还真是看不出来，虽然是个怪蜀黍，但人不是长得挺帅的吗？居然会干出蜜饯这种事情？  
被揭穿了老底的怪蜀黍倒也不恼，反而洒脱地笑了笑：“我只是想试试你的小宠物对你是不是忠诚而已，你该庆幸他没有异心，不然我早就杀了他。另外你提醒了我，人类还是挺好玩的，我现在就想去玩一下了。”  
说完之后，格林德沃就张开斗篷飞走了，盖勒特看着他的背影，忍不住吐槽，“装吧，你就继续装吧。什么突然想起来去玩一下！你明明每礼拜都准时去老情人那里报道，跟人类打网游算dkp出勤似的。”

吸血鬼格林德沃每周固定要刷的副本位于伦敦的某间公寓。公寓的主人是一位大学教授，虽然已经是个中年人，但以人类的眼光来看依然非常英俊，当然了，以吸血鬼的眼光来看也是。教授的名字叫做邓布利多。此刻邓布利多教授的家里有客人。他的得意门生纽特正在筹划一本新的著作，他有些动物方面的相关知识需要向自己的老师请教。纽特虽然毕业已久，但是师徒俩一向感情很好，共同话题也很多。  
时间过得很快，邓布利多讲得有些口渴，他停下来想喝杯茶休息一下，一看时间不对，“纽特，你累了吧。要不，我们今天就到这里吧？”  
“我不累，我还可以再……”理科宅男纽特完全没听懂教授的言外之意。  
“抱歉，我还有事。”邓布利多只能歉意地笑了笑。  
“教授，你等下有约会吗？”单身狗纽特这才恍然大悟。当然了，在这样美好的周末夜晚，除了搞学术研究之外，也很适合约会嘛。何况他的老师那么英俊，但是这么多年来一直单身，那简直是霍格沃兹学院的七大未解之谜之一。原来邓布利多教授也有自己的私生活嘛。  
“算是吧。”教授并没有否认，嘴角甚至还带着一点淡淡的笑意。和刚才那个略带歉意的笑容不一样，这个笑容看起来甚至还有点甜呢。  
“哦哦哦，那我就不妨碍您了。周末愉快，教授。”纽特抱了抱自己的老师。  
“我的孩子，你也周末愉快。试着约蒂娜一起出去玩玩吧，她是个好姑娘，你要主动点。”邓布利多教授拍了拍纽特的肩膀以示鼓励。  
“可是我……”纽特突然羞涩起来。  
“这条街转角的咖啡馆，甜品很不错，女孩子会喜欢的。带她去试试吧。”邓布利多给自己的学生支招。  
“好的，我一定会带她去的。谢谢教授。”纽特的眼睛顿时亮起了，他再次和老师挥手告别。  
邓布利多把纽特送走，关上了门的时候，特意看了看手表。  
“为什么看时间，是在等我吗？”华丽的声音从邓布利多教授的身后传来。  
邓布利多转过身来，发现格林德沃已经倒吊在他家的窗口上了。  
邓布利多教授轻笑一声：“谁会在周末的大好夜晚等前男友啊，当然是打扮停当去找人约会了。”  
格林德沃酸溜溜地开口了：“约会？说得你好像有人约会似的！”  
邓布利多受不了他那阴阳怪气的语调，决定展开反击：“你明知道只要我想，我有的是人可以约会。”  
格林德沃的语气更差了：“也不看看你现在几岁了，以为还有人要你吗？”  
邓布利多点点头，“对啊，我没人要。只有一只吸血鬼经常来蜜饯我。”  
格林德沃闻言很是震惊，“你知道？”  
邓布利多自嘲地笑了笑：“都那么久了，我怎么可能不知道？你以为我是傻瓜吗！好吧，我确实挺傻的，在这里跟你废话什么？我应该找个人去约会的。”  
教授抓起大衣打算出门。格林德沃从身后赶紧一把搂住了他，“你敢，阿尔，你是我的人。你以为我会放你出门去勾引人？”  
邓布利多在吸血鬼的怀里转过身来，搂住格林德沃的脖子，笑着吻上他：“勾引人我是没有试过……不过我想试试看勾引吸血鬼。”  
“还说你没有勾引人？你和纽特那么亲近！你为什么那么喜欢他？”吸血鬼别扭地把脸扭向一边，照理说他应该享受这勾引，但他的醋还没有喝完呢。  
“我说你今天怎么肯现身了？原来是吃这无聊的飞醋，你明知道纽特是我的学生。”邓布利多无奈地看着他，但是语气温柔，哄情人如哄孩子一般耐心。他当老师多年，哄孩子他是专业的，哄情人也是，就算他的情人并不是人类也一样。  
“斯卡曼德那小子都毕业好多年了。”吸血鬼的语气听起来还是很不爽，这飞醋确实不是什么新鲜玩意，实在是一坛陈年老醋。但是醋这东西嘛，越陈越得劲。  
“一日为师，终生为父嘛。”邓布利多还是很耐心。  
“他刚才还抱你了。”格林德沃一想起刚才那画面就觉得烦躁。  
“可是我现在抱着你。而且你知道这个动词在我们人类的世界里还有另外的意思，现在你不想试一下吗？”邓布利多继续他那勾引吸血鬼的大业，要知道他可是吃开口饭的，口才实在是他的强项，再加上一点肢体动作那就更好了。邓布利多一边说话一边用自己的额头抵着吸血鬼的额头，顺便用一只手拂过格林德沃的嘴唇。  
“除了纽特，你还有海格，还有哈利。你到底有多少心爱的少年？”格林德沃的清算还没有完呢，这些黑名单他在小黑本本里记了很久了。  
“可是我最心爱的那一个既不是少年，也不是人类，性格古怪又爱吃醋。你为什么不问问他是谁呢？”邓布利多被自己的恋人这一本正经算账的样子逗笑了，他真服了格林德沃的小心眼，他的脑袋里到底在想些什么啊？他在吸血鬼的唇上轻轻啄了一下，“你还真是别扭，为什么每次都偷偷摸摸的？和醒着的我做不好吗？还是你依然坚持要把我变成吸血鬼，你不喜欢我现在的样子吗？”  
这样热情主动的邓布利多谁能顶得住？而且还是一波又一波的连续攻击，已经被破防的格林德沃终于忍不住了，他回吻教授：“就是因为太美好了，会舍不得走啊。”去他妈的小黑本本，格林德沃决定把小黑本本先丢到一边了，下次再算账吧，他要先享受当下了。  
邓布利多开始解吸血鬼的衣扣：“那就不走啊，我可以包养你的。一点血浆我还是供得起的。一个大学老师，下课回家后可以玩到吸血鬼，原本平淡的生活是不是刺激多了？”  
“阿尔。我还是觉得你爱甜食胜过爱我，因为你爱吃甜食所以不肯为了我而变成吸血鬼！”格林德沃握住了教授的手，阻止他继续解自己扣子，言语里带着浓浓的控诉意味。  
“你不爱吃甜食吗？比如我？我这可是为你着想，我要是变成了吸血鬼，你还能喝到这么甜的血吗？”邓布利多教授在吸血鬼的耳边低语，说完还舔了舔吸血鬼的耳朵。  
“你说得对。我有时候简直怀疑你的血管里流的是蜜糖。”格林德沃在教授的脖子上咬了一口。还是醒着的邓布利多比较好，之前他都小心翼翼地不敢在自己的恋人身上留下痕迹。连种草莓都害怕会被发现，更别说这样吸食甘露了。  
脖子上的血当然美味，心头血也是醇醪，但真正的琼浆玉液还在更敏感的部位。男性勃起其实是一种充血状态。格林德沃将自己已经举枪致敬的恋人抱到床上，含住他的那里，大快朵颐。  
“嗯……我血管里流的也许不是蜜糖，但是我的身体里确实有一处流奶与蜜之地，让你流连忘返，不是吗？”教授那原本清朗的声音因为染上了情欲而变得暗哑，听起来显得更为动人。  
“天呢，阿尔，这么多年了，你还是紧得像个处子一样。”格林德沃进入恋人的体内，他觉得不可思议，“我要不是个技巧高超的吸血鬼，刚进来那一下我就应该交货了。”  
“高超的技巧？”邓布利多对此表示质疑，“你每次都夜半来天明去，还卑鄙地给我下药，我连自己有没有爽到都不知道，谈什么高超的技巧？”  
“你当然很爽。我是那种没良心的渣男吗？我每次都会让你先出来的。”格林德沃觉得应该替自己辩解一下。  
“这么说你还是个好情人了。”邓布利多打趣自己的吸血鬼恋人。  
“我当然是个体贴的情人，完事之后，我每次都会替你清理，然后搂着你亲亲抱抱，看着你的脸，捏一下也好……”  
“你就那么喜欢这张脸吗？却只是捏一下？”邓布利多显然不相信这种鬼话。  
“是的，超喜欢的，简直是迷恋。从多年前对你一见钟情开始，不止是脸，身体我也喜欢，性格我也喜欢，除了不肯为我变成吸血鬼之外，简直是完美了。”格林德沃老实承认，“有时候当然不止是捏一下，会变成第二次，甚至是第三次……但是我每次都让你先到，这是有原因的……”  
“什么原因？”  
“你舒服的时候会把我咬得更紧。”格林德沃坏心眼地点明了真相，同时也在恋人的体内更为卖力，“我刚发现原来你害羞的时候也会。”  
邓布利多想要回嘴，但是格林德沃的卖力让他无暇分心，只能尽情享受。等到云收雨歇，筋疲力尽的他有点迷糊地拉住恋人的手，“不要走！留下来陪我，好不好？”  
“可是太阳就要出来了，我要是现在不走就走不掉了。”格林德沃有点为难。  
“你就那么急着回去？睡棺材就那么有趣吗？”邓布利多放开了吸血鬼那冰凉的手，赌气用被子蒙住自己的脑袋，捂得严严实实的，连一丝红发都没有露出来。  
“不，当然是睡你比较有趣。”格林德沃起身拉好了窗帘，这样就行了，太阳出来也不怕。然后格林德沃重新回到床上，拉开了被子，爱抚着恋人日渐稀疏的红发，“阿尔，你现在会后悔吗？要是早点答应我，让我把你变成吸血鬼，你的发际线还是有救的。”  
“格林德沃，你给我滚出去，马上就滚。”这真是哪壶不开提哪壶，愤怒的教授从被窝里伸出一只手来指着窗户。  
“我就不走了，反正有人说过要包养我，我就在这间公寓里坐等血浆供应了。”格林德沃抓住了教授的手，送到嘴边亲了亲，“我，格林德沃愿意邓布利多成为我的丈夫，从今天开始相互拥有、相互扶持，无论是好是坏、富裕或贫穷、疾病还是健康都彼此相爱、珍惜，就算是阳光也不能将我们分开。”  
“我可不愿意一个吸血鬼当我丈夫。”教授试图抽回自己的手。  
格林德沃轻佻地笑了笑：“也行吧，家花没有野花香，你喜欢包养就包养吧，听起来比较刺激。反正一点血浆你还是供得起的。一个大学老师，下课回家后可以玩到吸血鬼，原本平淡的生活是不是刺激多了？我先要点我的皮肉钱，你不介意吧。”格林德沃含住教授的手指，开始享受他的早餐。  
嗯，教授的手指看起来光秃秃的，需要一个结婚戒指来做装饰。格林德沃决定用自己卖身给人类的钱尽快去把戒指买了，而且要按照德国人的习俗戴在右手上。当然了，戒指绝不会是银制的。  
一发完

**Author's Note:**

> 万圣节快到了，搬个应景的老文，比起lof上原有的版本略有扩展，加了点甜蜜的小细节。祝大家节日快乐。


End file.
